Entrenamiento
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: La vara de la verdad fue supuestamente robada por David. Pero ¿A quien rayos le importa eso si tenia a Tweek vestido de la misma manera que cuando tenia 10 años? Que se jodan todos y todas. *Craig Pov* /La imagen no es mia./


**Craig** **Pov** ** **.****

A ver... ¿como resumir toda esta situación?

Oh, claro.

Los imbéciles del Team Stan empezaron a jugar nuevamente para recuperar la vara de la verdad, la cual habría sido "robada" por el tal David. Estoy seguro que solo son estupideces del gordo de Cartman.

Como antes era un ladrón nivel 6 y posiblemente "subí de nivel" me querían de nuevo, pero me prohibieron volver a ser un traidor.

Pero eso no es todo. Claro que no.

Me encomendaron ayudar con entrenamiento a Tweek, ya que el no recordaba nada de este estúpido juego. No tengo nada contra él, pero desde que las asiáticas nos emparejaron en cuarto grado, no pudimos separarnos nunca por "el bien del pueblo"

. . .

 _En realidad, ya me importa una mierda el bien del pueblo_

\- ¡Gah! ¿Q-Que -Nhg- tenemos que hacer? - me gire y vi al rubio detrás mío, tenía la misma vestimenta de niños pero... Debo admitir que se veía totalmente apetecible

\- ¿No tienes frio Tweek? - el negó rápidamente

\- N-no, ¡Jesucristo Craig! ¡Ha-Hagamos esto rápido! ¡Ack! ¡Q-Quizás los gnomos estén conspirando contra mí ahora mismo! ¡Oh dios! ¡Van a matarme cuando vuelva a casa! - Lo vi acercar sus manos a su cabeza, pero pude impedir cualquier acto de su "tierna" demencia agarrando sus manos - Nhg... Presión...

\- Twee, ¿Estarás más seguro si entrenamos en mi patio? - mire fijamente a los ojos verde oliva de mi "novio", luego sus casi invisibles pecas de la nariz y por último sus labios. A pesar de llevar años juntos nunca llegamos a nada más que tomarnos de las manos y eso es algo que últimamente me está matando

\- ¡GAH! - esta vez tome solo su mano izquierda y salimos del patio de Cartman, no creo que noten nuestra presencia.

La gente aún nos miraba caminar con la sonrisa estúpida que pusieron cuando nos vieron por primera vez. Aunque a estas alturas yo estoy a punto de sonreír igual

No sé ni la razón o circunstancia en la que me enamore de Tweek, solo sé que cada vez que el gritaba sus incoherencias o tenía sus tics yo no podía dejar de ver cada uno de sus movimientos, era extremadamente lindo a mis ojos. Sus ojos, eso también me encanta ver, la manera en la que sus pupilas se dilatan cada vez que toma café es algo que nunca me había dado cuenta hasta que un día lo invite a tomar café juntos y ver red racer.

Pero mis sentimientos de marica se veían aplastados por un motivo. Últimamente _mi Twee_ estuvo recibiendo cartas y dibujos de supuestas enamoradas. Las muy perras aún sabiendo que somos la pareja más linda de pueblo nos quería separar, pero eso no pasara mientras yo tenga el celular del rubio a mi disposición.

\- ¡C-Craig! - mire a Twee al escuchar su voz - ¡Ya -Nhg- llegamos!

\- ah... Si, vamos al patio -

Una vez ya en el patio empezamos a "entrenar". Aunque sea un juego, Tweek tenía una buena puntería a pesar de sus constantes temblores, ahora venia lo complicado. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡GAH! ¡¿Y si te lastimo?! ¡Oh dios! ¡N-No quiero ser tachado de novio violento! ¡Me llevaran a la cárcel y m-me mataran! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Es mucha presión Craig! - Oh, a mi Twee le dio un ataque de nervios. Adorable.

\- Tranquilo Tweek, no me lastimaras. - Sus gritos bajaron de tono hasta el punto de susurrar cosas mientras tenía un ojo cerrado - Vamos, intenta derribarme y terminamos con esta estupidez.

El se acerco decidido e intento darme un golpe, cosa que no pudo porque empecé a retroceder moviéndome a los lados contrarios de él. Continuamos así por un rato hasta que vi que la frustración empezaba a salirse de si

\- ¡GAH! ¡Quieto! - Tweek se tiro sobre mí, lo que me hizo dar la espalda contra un árbol cercano. - ¡l-lo logre! - cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en la situación. Tweek estaba sobre mí con las piernas abiertas y apoyándose sobre mí entrepierna. Digamos que no quería abrir los ojos por el autocontrol - ¡Oh dios! ¡Mate a Craig! - Mierda - ¡Y nunca pude decirle la verdad! ¡El gobierno me llevara y me harán preguntas para luego matarme! ¡¿Que le diré a Ruby?! ¡Jesucristo! ¡Matar a mi novio es mucha presión!

\- Tweek no estoy muerto - abrí uno de mis ojos y lo mire fijamente, note sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas. A la mierda, eso despertó más que nada a mi amigo.

\- ¡Craig! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esta mane...! - Twee cerró la boca de repente, pude ver como empezaba a temblar mas - C-Craig ¿Q-Que...?

\- Cállate Tweekers - lo tome de la cintura y lo acerque más a mi - tendré que hacer algo con "eso" ¿no te parece?

Bien. Me pude esperar cualquier cosa de Tweek: Un golpe en la cara, un empujón, una maraña de gritos, que salga corriendo, que culpe a los gnomos, cualquier cosa menos un beso. Sus manos se aferraron a mi remera disminuyendo sus temblores entre el beso.

Una vez él se separo a tomar aire, sentí sus intenciones de salir corriendo. ¿Dejar a Craig Tucker en ese estado? Por favor, mi Twee necesita enseñanzas.

Lo tome de la nuca y lo volví a besar apretándolo mas a mi cuerpo. Dios, sus labios aún conservaban el sabor a café amargo que toma todos los días, aún no entiendo cómo me pude resistir tantos años a ese sabor.

Pase mis manos por sus piernas mientras lo recostaba en el suelo, la falta de ropa en la parte superior era increíblemente conveniente para mi objetivo. Pude sentir como se tensaba al tocar su pecho. Mierda, estamos en mi patio.

-Ven - tome a Tweek de la mano y entramos a la casa, literalmente, corriendo debido a mi creciente problema.

Entre a mi cuarto con él y una vez cerré la puerta con seguro me lance a besar a mi pequeño adicto al café caminando hasta que el termino sentado en la cama

\- Nhg C-Craig... E-Espera - me aleje un poco mirándolo confundido - Déjame hacer algo... - Twee me tomo de la mano y me sentó en la cama.

Estaba nervioso, pero ver como él se acercaba a mi gateando me sentí mas que nervioso, excitado. Empezó a lamer mi cuello y me quito el chullo despeinando lo que pudo mi cabello, me recosté mirando con atención lo que hacía.

\- Tweek - me miro teniendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Ahora o nunca - Te amo Tweekers - lo subí sobre mi empezando a dar besos y chupetones por todo su cuello, no había rechazo alguno de su parte, solo se oían sus pequeños gimoteos de gusto

\- T-También Nhg... T-también te amo ¡ack! - ese grito se debio a la mordida que le di - ¡n-no me muerdas!

\- Oblígame Twee - no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar el gruñido de molestia. El me agarro del pelo y me tira la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso no me lo esperaba

\- I-Idiota - El me quito la capa y la remera antes de empezar a darme mordidas y besos húmedos en el cuello, mientras él hacia eso no tarde en tomar sus caderas y hacerlo moverse sobre mi erección - Ah... - Después de sentir ese roce tan placentero para ambos, el por posible inercia dio pequeños saltitos sobre mi miembro

\- Joder Tweek - le desabroche los pantalones con desesperación, quería hacerlo mío de inmediato

\- Nhg... M-Malditos Gnomos, m-me quitaron los calzones mientras veníamos - No evite reírme un poco. _Luego le agradeceré a los gnomos por hacérmelo mas fácil._

Logre acostarlo en la cama con algo de esfuerzo y baje hasta su entrepierna, la cual pedía atención a gritos, di una lamida desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta, lo que logro sacar un gran grito de placer de mi Tweek

\- ¡Oh dios! - sus manos me empezaron a empujar contra él para que meta del todo su miembro en mi boca. ¿Quien soy yo para no complacerlo? No tarde en profundizar la mamada escuchando los gemidos de Tweek, eso solo podía ponerme más duro de lo que estaba. - Nhg Craig V-voy a correrme... - Moje mis dedos con su pre-semen mesclado con mi saliva y cuando senti como su esperma llenaba mi boca introduje dos de mis dedos en el. -¡AHG! ¡Cr-Craig! - trague su venida lamiéndome los labios mientras seguía dilatando su entrada hasta meter tres dedos en el.

\- No aguanto más Tweek - me arrodille frente a él y me quite el pantalón junto al bóxer de un tirón

\- ¡C-Craig! ¡E-Espera! ¡E-Es muy grande, me vas a desgarrar y tendré que ir al hospital y mis padres se enteraran! - La verdad nunca creí que era grande, pero si él lo decía está bien supongo

\- Oh Twee, que sea así te encantara - me acerque y lo bese agarrando sus manos mientras me posicionaba cerca de su entrada - Voy a meterlo... - tome mi miembro y lo dirigí a su entrada, empecé a penetrarlo lentamente ya que sus ojos empezaron a demostrar dolor y aguarse. Una vez entre completamente lo mire directamente a los ojos acariciando sus mejillas - ¿Estas bien?

\- Nhg... S-Si... Dame un momento - suspire asintiendo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y daba pequeños besos sobre su frente y nariz - ¿C-Craig?

\- ¿Si Twee? - Sentí sus manos rodear mi cuello y atraerme hacia su rostro, empezó a mover sus caderas dándome a entender que ya estaba acostumbrado

\- Bésame Craig - Acepte su orden empezando a embestirlo lentamente, mordí sus labios sin dejar de mirar cada una de sus excitantes expresiones

Los gemidos de Tweek se mezclaron con mis jadeos en un corto tiempo, sentía como con cada embestida tocaba cierto punto que lo hacía gritar con más fuerza, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con la boca abierta dejando salir un hilo de saliva de esta

\- Tweek… no aguanto más… - tome su miembro y empecé a masturbarlo al ritmo de mis embestidas mientras me acercaba a morder y dar chupetones a su cuello

\- ¡Gah! ¡J-Jesucristo Craig! – Twee se vino en mi mano y su interior me apretó de tal manera que me hizo correrme casi al mismo tiempo que el. Salí de el soltando un jadeo y me acosté a su lado

Lo tome de la cintura y lo acomode a mi lado, su respiración era agitada y aun se podían ver reflejadas las gotas de sudor en su frente

\- C-Craig… - Lo mire acariciando su espalda – T-Te… uhm… - cerro sus ojos esperando algo

\- ¿Me…? ¿Me amas Twee? – Abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió – Yo también te amo…

-E-En realidad, te iba a decir que espero que te guste ser –Ahg- el de abajo la próxima vez – Esta vez me toco a mi quedar sorprendido por la actitud cambiante del rubio, de un momento a otro vi una sonrisa de lado en su rostro – Pero también te amo

\- Ya veremos Twee – suspire cerrando los ojos intentando recobrar las fuerzas, pero el capto mi atención otra vez al verlo subirse sobre mi

\- ¨Ya veremos¨ Nada Craig. M-Me toca – me miro con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras se lamia los dedos entrecerrando los ojos

Bien. Con esa mirada que me haga lo que quiera.


End file.
